powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Prism
Power Rangers Prism is the twenty-eighth season of Future Beetle's Power Rangers series. This season was preceded by Power Rangers Sports Skill and succeeded by Power Rangers Reptile Force. It was created by Future Beetle as the 28th season. Plot to be added Characters Prism Rangers |GoldLord |} Allies *Lord Prism *Dr. Burton (Rangers' mentor) *Emily *Billy Cranston *Anthony *Freddy *Harvey *Sport Rangers Villains *King Dark Baron *Dark Queen Lydia *Shadow Baron/Gold Lord (Formerly) *Lady Tiara *StoneCrafter *Gold Lord Jr *Darkloids Monsters SunBaller and Fire Seeds Perioddic SaxxiBaby Bound Stinger Power Sucker Tongue Mistress Park Phantom Terror Maker Muskariteet Alien Priest Archer Assassin Toxic rangers Glass regenerator Keeper of the eye of Secrets Griffindor Surf Crasher Metal Astronema Super Crash Brothers Iron Knuckle Pie Saucer Blue Fatale Frostbite Great Titan Scarred Bully Separate Fool Joker Mad Hooper Maskerita Arsenal *Prism Crystals *Prism Morphers *Prism Sabers *Prism Blasters *Red Prism Sword◆ *Orange Prism Ax◆ *Yellow Prism Bow◆ *Green Prism Lance◆ *Blue Prism Mace◆ *Indigo Prism Daggers◆ *Purple Prism Baton◆ *Sparkling Laser◆◆ Zords *Red Prismzord◆ *Orange Prismzord◆ *Yellow Prismzord◆ *Green Prismzord◆ *Blue Prismzord◆ *Indigo Prismzord◆ *Purple Prismzord◆ Megazords *Prism Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes Episode 1 The Rainbow Team (First Appearance of Rob, Travis, Katrina, Carl, Randy, Shane, Rhonda, Lord Prism, and Dr Burton) Episode 2 The Rainbow Team Part 2 Episode 3 To Be or Though To Be Episode 4 All That Jasmine Episode 5 Beware the Sting Episode 6 Here Comes the Main Course Episode 7 Scoodie Capture Episode 8 HalloScream Episode 9 Terror Maker Episode 10 One for All and All For One Episode 11 A New Threat Begins (First Appearance of Gold Lord) Episode 12 Make Room for one more Episode 13 Four Times The Trouble Episode 14 Gone with the windows Episode 15 Royal Loss (Lydia and Baron are Marked Destroy by the NeonLight MegaZord) Episode 16 Rise of the new queen (Shadia Become New leader and Super psycho Pink) Episode 17 The Eye of Secrets Episode 18 judgment Day Episode 19 Surfs Up Episode 20 StarGazer Episode 21 Ready set go Episode 22 Iron knuckle Episode 23 Destroy all humans Episode 24 Black or Blue Episode 25 Frostbite Episode 26 Death of A Hero (Gold Lord Jr Is Marked Destroy Gold Lord is Killed Episode 27 Final Countdown (Gold Lord is resurrected) Episode 28 Dead End Valley Episode 29 One Last Chance Episode 30 April Flunk Episode 31 Spring Break Madness Episode 32 Senior Prom Episode 33 Near the End Episode 34 Out of Time (Lady Tiara Is Marked Destroy) Episode 35 Long Forgotten (The Rangers Powers are Gone but later return) Episode 36 Return of the King (Baron's Ghost appears And is Vanished into BlackHole) Episode 37 Long live the Queen (Lydia's Ghost is blasted by Super Nova) Episode 38 For the Honor of Love part 1 Episode 39 For the Honor of love part 2 (StoneCrafter is Marked Destroy by Ultraviolet Ultrazord) Episode 40 Pink Psycho Defeat (Super Psycho Pink is Marked Destroy) Notes *This is the first and only season to start with 7 Rangers from the beginning which is more than 5 Rangers in regular series. Category:Future Beetle